User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Just Another FanFic (Completely Unrealated To Poptropica)
This blog is a fanfiction I decided to write, since I'd like to show you guys what I do outside of the wiki. If you like it so far, I can do more if you want. Chapter 1 "Foolish monsters! Thinking you can destroy me! I'll slaughter you all!" the boy said as he kept zapping banshee's and vampires with tiny sparks from his wand. But, it wasn't enough to stop them. The boy, named Nathan, was extremely competitive with creatures that weren't his own kind. He was about 17, with dark hair that was spiky rather than messy, his skin was pale as if he had never been out in the light, and his eye's were green, looking almost crazed. His outfit was a torn black robe, with the cloth reaching up to his knee's, and the dirt made it look as if he was homeless. Usually nowadays, Nathan would face monsters that were far more powerful than him. It would lead to many injuries, even as close as death. However, Nathan had a friend that would heal him, taking the injuries and making it his own. But tonight, he was in trouble, lacking the proper training and skills to defeat these creatures. Nearly being beaten, the poor warlock screamed. Arrows flew in the air, striking the monsters down. "Kid, you really need to stick with fighting monsters that are easier. Imagine if it were something worse, you'd be dead!" a voice snapped, approaching Nathan. The man was dressed in a torn dark brown trench coat, brown gloves, and black pants, with his golden bow strapped to his back. His belt had a small shining blue dagger and a pistol strapped to it. His hair was a light red, with a cute little black top hat on him. His eye's were a strange color, yellow, which was different. However, his right eye had a black eye patch covering it. Nathan was shocked that someone like him could kill these monsters. "Wh- Who the heck are you?! Are you a pirate?!" Nathan asked, pointing his stick at the man. "I'm Clark, a resident here. No, I'm not a pirate. But looking at you, you're an escapee from the school, yes? If so, you're going to need proper training." the man replied "Are you a warlock too? Can you train me?" Nathan asked nervously "No, but I know someone who might help. Kid, he's different, I'll just tell you that now. If anything, you're not going to say a word on where we're going. Not to your friends, family, teachers, no one must know. You can trust me, I promise. If you don't want to go, you don't have to." Clark replied The boy took Clark's hand and tugged it, saying nothing as he watched as Clark took out a bag of ashes, sprinkling it around them. The two were literally dragged down below. Nathan screamed as he tried to climb up, crawling at the dirt. As the two finally arrived at the front of the castle doors, Nathan looked shaken as he realized where he was. Hell, somewhere filled with darkness and creatures one could not control, other than the king. "You took a necromancer to Hell?! Are you crazy!? Do you know how many creatures I can control? I will be powerful, more powerful than anyone ever was!" Nathan said as he rushed for the doors, but Clark grabbed the boy just in time. "You're asking for work, you know. Before we see my friend, I'll have to give you to someone very special. Believe me, if anyone can break you out of your foolish fantasy, it's him. I'm not saying, but it's a surprise, you'll love him!" Clark said as he ruffled Nathan's hair. He left Nathan outside, alone, and went into the castle. Coming out after a few minutes, he smiled and dragged Nathan inside. "They're excited to see you, instead of seeing them one at a time, you'll see them both. Your necromancy will be superb after you're done training with them!" "Who are they exactly!? Tell me please, I have to know!" Nathan begged "Hush. You'll know when you see them." Clark replied Clark led the boy inside, the castle was dark and mostly clean. To Nathan, it could have been the cleanest castle he'd ever been in. Soon, Nathan spotted a throne, which was polished and it's skeletal details were impeccable, with a dragon tail staff encased in glass. The warlock tried to rush over to the throne, but Clark grabbed Nathan's wrist and held a tight grip, pulling him aside. As the two went off to the right of the castle, screams were heard though the long hallways, and the heat began to grow. "So, are these people friendly?" Nathan asked "You ask too many questions. They'll put their time in for you." Clark said with a bit of annoyance. He then got out some keys and began to unlock one of the doors. Gasses and smoke blew across the two, but Clark didn't mind the fumes. Nathan shielded his eye's and nose as he walked in trying not to cry. The sound of a fan began to envelop the room as the gasses and smoke cleared, and Nathan was in full shock as he looked around the room. Chains hung from the rusty ceiling, and weapons were all along the stone walls; bookshelves were cluttered with open books, dusty and worn. Several examination tables were lined up in the back of the room, each with leather belt straps to hold a person down. Nathan then looked over to the counters and examined the beakers, filled with what looked like blood. "You're here! Welcome to Hell, hopefully you won't end up here like everyone else. Or at least suffer like I did." a voice said as they walked into the room. Nathan glanced to the back door to find a tall man in a dark blue collared shirt, with a black trench coat buttoned up to his chest. His khaki pants were dusted with ash at the ankles of his legs, and his black shoes were scuffed a bit. The brown wings on his back were torn, stained with purple blood on the man's back, as if they were purposely pulled on. The man was pale, but he was covered in ashes and soot. His eye's were blood red, as well as bloodshot for the most part, but they seemed calmed instead of crazed as they normally would. His dark brown hair was messy, with bits of red dye in it. However, he didn't seem to care. Nathan's eye's widened as he saw him, but he stayed completely still. "You're...... t- the-" Nathan was speechless, but the man finished his sentence. "Traitor, reject, demon, early graduate, infamous prisoner...... I can keep going, but I guess you already know who I am, judging by the poorly cared for robe you have there. Must be fun learning from them, isn't it? Yes, Nathan, I'm your new teacher, Mr. Peter Allen Rhea. Professor Crane is your second teacher. Like I said earlier, 'Welcome to Hell'." the man said as he looked at Nathan smugly Chapter 2 Instead of starting Nathan's training immediately, Peter had taken Nathan, Clark, and Crane to a crypt. The entire place was nothing but a stone dome, with souls floating around the place, moaning and crying out for freedom. The floor also had strange markings, as if it was an ancient language or code. A stone coffin sat in the middle of the dome, with two skeletal hands reaching out. As Nathan approached the coffin, a burst of light hit him. "You've done so much to help me heal the crystals. Now that the souls have filled the crystals, they will be the power to this crypt forever. Thank you for everything, dear boy. I shall reward you for your efforts." a voice spoke. Was it a dream? A vision of the future? Nathan didn't recognize the voice at all, but the words seemed to linger in his mind. Crystals that trap souls to power the crypt, with a mysterious fate, and as well as the mystery behind the crystals. He then suddenly snapped back into reality as he heard voices calling his name. "Nathan? Are you ready to begin? It's going to be fine, you're not alone in this. The dead will guide you." Peter said as he conjured up a skeleton. "Yeah, I'm ready. I just need to concentrate, focus on the task at hand." Nathan muttered, starting to form a small spirit. As he stopped, everyone was slowly clapping their hands, trying to congratulate him. "Wait, how can you use your powers here, aren't you a slave?" "I'm not forced to hide my powers, I hide it because I feel it's best for living in a place like this. My master doesn't like people to upstage him." he replied quietly "You're wrong! Necromancers are supposed to be corrupt, power-hungry, and they feed on the misery and fear of others! The dead helps them with that. But you, you're half and half. I'd expect you to be evil, above all the others! Demons are always evil, they try and break people's spirits. I heard you met one and were bitten, why haven't you broken into evil insanity yet? Why?!" Nathan demanded "To prove everyone wrong." Peter replied, walking towards the end of the crypt. "But you wouldn't understand." Category:Blog posts